Tomorrow Belongs To Me
by scaratthedisco
Summary: You're crazy." -- "No, too sane for my own good." My entry for the 10quotes challenge on livejournal. 2/10.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Then Say It  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Gone with the Wind. Scarlett O'Hara/Rhett Butler  
Movie/quote: "Do you love her?" - "I don't know how I feel. I'm grateful I can feel anything... I know I'm obsessed with her." - "Then say it. You keep telling me that you're obsessed, you're infatuated. Say that you're in love with her." - "I'm in love with her." From Network  
Summary: He had quickly discovered that the favorite pastime of soldiers was speaking of the ones they left behind. He wished he really had one to speak of for the first time in his life.  
Disclaimer: Stephen Mitchell Fund owns GWTW and I do not.  
Author's Notes (optional): This is my first of ten fan fictions in the 10_quotes challenge on livejournal. Read and review, por favor?

He hadn't been in the army long before he realized that it was not storming off and shooting a few Yankees to try to change the fate of the cause that had been lost from the start. It didn't take long to trust the people he had known for only days with his life. It didn't take long to figure out that patriotism had little to do with it now, and they all just wanted to be home with their wives and children and sweethearts – if they were still alive and well after all of this.

He had quickly discovered that the favorite pastime of soldiers was speaking of the ones they left behing. He wished he really had one to speak of for the first time in his life.

He had always been a rather private person in that he did not go bragging of his expulsion. It had just travelled very quickly and he did nothing to stop it. He wasn't one to bear his heart to anyone, especially her. But they got him to talk somehow.

"I'd like to know what my daughter looks like 'fore I die," the homespun-clad man beside him was saying as the five of them laid on their backs and looked up at the stars.

"Wonder if she really did wait for me, ya know? She coulda found someone else."

"I'm sure she's waitin' for you."

"What about you, Butler? You got a girl?"

He left a small silence fall before speaking. "Not exactly." If her slap had meant anything, it told him she was by no means his. Not yet, he told himself, though Ashley Wilkes was still in her head and that would stand between them until she saw some sense.

One of them laughed. "Captain Rhett Butler can't get a girl?" he teased lightly. Nothing like that could be taken seriously now. They were too busy saving each other's hides to be angry with one another. They had already talked about this, as well, they had heard little about the one Butler was after, though.

"The problem, gentlemen, is that she seems to think someone else already has her."

"Do you love her?" another accused suddenly.

Something made him speak honestly to the soldier he had only known for a short time. He wasn't Scarlett, and that made it much easier to talk to him. "I don't know what I feel. I'm grateful I can feel anything…" That might have been a slight lie. It would be much easier to go back to whores with the same satisfaction as before. Now it was rather disappointing since none of them were Mrs. Hamilton. "I know I'm obsessed with her."

"Then say it. You keep telling me that you're obsessed, you're infatuated. Say that you're in love with her." The one next to him spoke, having heard about this girl before. They could all tell from the honesty in his voice that this wasn't one that could be forgotten with a brothel.

Rhett paused, considering Scarlett O'Hara and everything that came with her. "I'm in love with her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Movie Quote: "You're crazy." – "No, too sane for my own good." From ****The Best Years of Our Lives.**

**Word Count: 496**

The fog was back and she was running, running and, like before, she knew that if she could get to the end it would be all right. If she could only get to the end! Then everything would be all right and she would be able to breathe.

She felt large hands on her shoulders, shaking her, trying to wake her and she cried out again. The mist was blocking it off. She didn't know which way to turn and the hands shook her more fiercely. She heard a voice in her ear and her heart skipped in her chest.

"Scarlett, wake up!"

Somehow she was pulled toward the voice with strong arms going around her. The voice stayed at her ear, comforting to her tears and calming. She sobbed and clung to the body the voice belonged to, burying her head in the shoulder before waking with a start.

Darkness greeted her and she instinctively reached beside her. As usual, nothing but the sheets was there and she knew why there were already tears streaking her face.

No! It had seemed so real…

For once she wished for the old dreams back, the old dreams with the fog covering her and her lungs ready to burst from running. The dreams that had tormented her for so long would be her saviors if they would come again.

More importantly than the dreams, though, she wished for his arms around her again, his comforting words in her ear to ease away her tears.

"_It's just a dream. Scarlett, honey, wake up."_

"_Oh, Rhett, I ran through the mist and I – I couldn't find it!"_

"_It's only a dream, my scared little girl. When you get used to being safe and comfortable, it'll go away."_

"_You're crazy," she accused, burying her head in his shoulder._

_Rhett chuckled. "No, too sane for my own good."_

At the time, she hadn't realized the significance of his words, but now she felt anything but safe or comfortable. Safe and comfortable had been when Rhett's arms were around her and now they were gone. He was back in Charleston, and she had no idea of what he could be doing.

Suppose he had really forgotten about her, that he really didn't love her? Scarlett shook her head. She wouldn't – couldn't believe that.

Scarlett pulled the covers over her head and buried her head in the pillow again. She wished for the old nightmares because he always saved her from them, for his cigar glowing in the darkness of night, for his voice telling old blockade stories, even his laugh whenever she would ask an ignorant question of when she got into a temper.

She missed everything about him, the easy grace he had (even on a man so large), his rough hands on her arms, his kisses that always left her dizzy. She missed him and unlike when she was a girl, crying into her pillow wasn't going to get him back.


End file.
